


sunshine

by RK96000



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RK96000/pseuds/RK96000
Summary: Kenma wakes up at 3:33 PM- although in all honesty, it could’ve been 3:00 AM or 11:00 PM and he doesn’t think it would’ve made a single difference to him.Time droops by like a thick sludge, sinking into his lungs with each breath he takes growing heavier and heavier until all he can think is ah, it’s time to sleep again, isn’t it?Nothing is fun anymore.But Shouyou is different.Shouyou is-Perfect.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	sunshine

Kenma wakes up at 3:33 PM- although in all honesty, it could’ve been 3:00 AM or 11:00 PM and he doesn’t think it would’ve made a single difference to him.

Time droops by like a thick sludge, sinking into his lungs with each breath he takes growing heavier and heavier until all he can think is _ah_ , it’s time to sleep again, isn’t it?

Nothing is fun anymore. 

Or maybe, it’s that nothing was ever fun- except Kenma has the faintest stirrings of _that isn't true_ and _things were better once, they can be better again_ and they sound so much like Kuroo that something twinges deep, deep down despite how the world feels filtered through blank static.

Once, Kenma was happy.

Now, the only good things in his life were his obsession over video games (wasting away days and days in a blur of binge-gaming, unable to remember a single detail of entire weeks that had flown by), his best friend Kuroo (the one constant in his life, always having been there even when he didn’t deserve it, his closest friend and confidant), and-

Shouyou.

Shouyou is different.

Shouyou is sunshine and everything good in this world and the only reason for Kenma’s smile nine times out of ten.

Shouyou thinks he’s worth something, ( _anything_ ).

Shouyou is-

Perfect.

Something about his smile lights a tiny spark within Kenma’s chest that he had thought was long gone and even stranger is the way he _wants_ to spend time with Kenma without any pity or obligation- at first, it had been strange and off-putting but now it was so endearing that even thinking of it, of _him_ , left a small smile twitching on his lips.

(It had never been bad, though- _Shouyou_ could never be anything bad.)

So when Shouyou is crashing at his place on Sunday with frustrated eyes and wound up too tight, Kenma hesitates but he slips his hand right over Shouyou’s even as he continues to game.

Kenma doesn’t say anything, neither of them do, but Shouyou’s head snaps right towards him with an adorably flustered expression and a gaping mouth that opened and closed more than a few times- and that, more than anything, makes him smile, small but true.

Shouyou stops trying to say something after that- he stares at Kenma as if he means something, as if the sight of Kenma’s smile alone made him speechless. 

And then, Shouyou smiles back.

(And it is like the sun finally peeking through the clouds.)

Shouyou leaves too soon with so many things left unsaid between them- but somehow, Kenma doesn’t mind. Shouyou was with him and he’ll be with him again. There was no need to rush, he only had to savor each moment he got with Shouyou with the tiniest of smiles (even if that meant steadfastly ignoring Kuroo’s dumbass self whenever he teased him about his crush).

Kenma stares at his video games, his hands carelessly maneuvering for his latest attempt at a rhythm game- it was only muscle memory with no critical thinking required, and so, for exactly five hours, he does exactly that.

Then, as the clock strikes a solemn, judgmental 3:33 AM, he blinks and realizes he hadn’t asked Shouyou if he arrived safely at home.

And so, he drags out his phone from underneath his bed and types, slow and tired.

_Did you get home okay?_

It only takes a second for the typing bubble to pop up, and then, only a few seconds before-

 **Shouyou:** Kenmaaaa, it’s late!! I got home fine.. four hours ago!! Go to sleep!!!!

(Kenma most certainly does not smile.)

He flops against his pillow, mindlessly reaching out a hand to thwack the power button on his console off, leaving the only source of light in the room his phone.

_You’re also up??_

A typing bubble appears immediately- then, it fades away. 

(Kenma definitely doesn’t snort.)

_Goodnight, Shouyou._

Before Kenma finally turns his phone off, he hesitates and maneuvers his way on his phone towards the contacts list.

For a moment, the doubt rolls in like the looming fog and settles as an uncomfortable ache in his chest, pain at the thought of Shouyou looking past him for someone else and leaving him behind- but then, he thinks of Shouyou’s smile and of the flush to his cheeks and how he looked at him like he had _wanted_ him despite all the jagged edges and broken pieces- and Kenma can’t help but smile. 

**Sunshine:** Goodnight, Kenma!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
